


A Boy and his Tofu

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animals, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Rimming, Romance, Shapeshifting, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore





	A Boy and his Tofu

Brandon Quinn was effectively just your average boy with a bit of ditzyness to his personality. He had short brown hair, purple eyes, an overall skinny build with a naturally fine ass in the backside, and not to mention was a very friendly and helpful person. He also usually wore clothes with shades of red, such as a dark red & black long-sleeve sweater underneath his normal red t-shirt, which was one of his main trademarks really. The brunette boy had actually has just finished his day of school, he was on his way home walking to his usual street route, alone because his best friend Coby was home sick, checking the building until he notices a yelp...from a dog...and it sounded that he was in danger. Brandon tried to ubicate the sound, until he found it in the alley. 

Just like it had sounded like, it was a dog. Though, not an ordinary dog at all. Rather, the dog was green, a very unusual colour for any canine. Brandon however didn't take time to notice the colouring, instead he just focused on the fact the poor thing was hurt.

"AAaw, poor thing..." he noticed it was lying on the floor, bruised and with a bloody paw. "What would do this to a poor little dog?" Brandon then scoops up the poor puppy into his armsand holds him close to him before saying "I got to take you to the vet!"

Immediatly, Brandon ran to find a vet office so BB can be tended; the vet told Brandon that the puppy was pretty beaten up, but he'll need some medicine and bandages to recover.

"Is this your puppy?" the vet asked him.

"No......I just found it on the street and was worried for it when I saw it so hurt!"

"Well, it's almost a miracle that he survived...it's almost like no ordinary puppy, maybe some sort of rare breed"

"So, it's gonna be alright?" 

"It should be, I'll put him to rest and you can pick him up in the morning"

"I will! I'll promise I'll take care of him!" 

"That's good...you know, more people need to adopt homeless dogs instead of buying one"; That made Brandon smile.

The next day, Brandon came to the vet office to pick up his puppy, only to find that the vet had his clothes all ruffled up and showed up some marks of struggle.

"Gasp! What happened?" Brandon said surprised

"Oh, nothing much....we give him the vaccines so he couldn't have any diseases, but he started to struggle up when we wanted him to spade him...maybe it's better if we allowed him to have a pup or two when he grows up"

"...so...can I have my puppy now?" Brandon asked after an awkward pause

"Sure....but be careful with this one."

"I-wiil!" Brandon said in a sing-song tone.On that point, Brandon was happily carrying his puppy to his house...all the while trying to think of the pup's name. "What should I name you?" he said to himself and to the pup. "I mean...you look kind of green....but greenie would be too silly."

Then they pass to a small poster that announced half a price for a piece of tofu, making the dog bark at the sign. 

"Huh? What is it?" The dog keeps barking and Brandon notices the Tofu sign

"That's it...Tofu! Your name is Tofu!"

"Ruff?"

"Come on Tofu, let's get you home" and the two go to Brandon's house, with 'Tofu' being rather confused. After a long walk, Brandon arrived to his house with his new puppy in toll. "OK Tofu, this is your new home!", and there he showed his new 'dog' his home. "I can take you to the room, but I think you're pretty hungry", the dog just nodded. "OK...if only I have some dog food around here", Tofu just made a disproving sound in response to that. "What...?", Tofu's response was most un dog-like. "Hmmm, I heard there are some fruits that dogs can eat well", Tofu approved of that more. "I'll check the fridge", and with that Brandon turned his back from Tofu to do so.

"Now, let's see...there's bananas, you can eat that; There still are some watermelon, and it doesn't have the rinds so you can eat that too; grapes, definitely not; avocados, definitely not either, Kiwis? You can eat that too...hmm, tough choice, do you have any suggestions?"

"I heard dogs make funny faces when you give them lemons" is heard a voice.

"Oh, that could be fun, I just going for some watermelons fi-", he then realized, "Who said that?!" Brandon quickly turned around to see that someone took 'Tofu's' place: A boy with pointy ears, a fang tooth, green eyes, and a black and purple jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, but most pressing at all, was the unhideable green skin that this boy had.

"Um.....woof....oops"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brandon screamed "YOU ARE YOU? WHERE'S TOFU? WHAT DID YOU DID WITH MY TOFU?" 

"I......am Tofu."

"Wha....No, Tofu is a dog" 

"Let me explain", the boy then started in response.

"Explain what?"

"Why I was a dog!" 

"Impossible!"

"Just listen...I can change into other animals...even in some fictional ones."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" and then the green boy shapeshifts into other animals, well, ones that could fit into the room. Like a cat, a mouse, a pigeon, and finally a dog just like Tofu, before back into his boy form. Brandon was just amazed at the display. He was shocked to see it all being true and real infront of him.

"What...who are you?" 

"You can just call me Beast Boy."

"OK...Beast Boy...where do you come from?"

"Haha, I come from Earth. Though I know both a half-demon and an alien"

"Huh?" 

"Nevermind that. Point is I come from Earth, not from here but from this planet, I was just a little mutated when my parents gave me this vaccine to save my life."

"Oh...and the green skin is a side-effect or something?"

"It sure is!"

"Hehehe, I see...but what you were doing here? injured and like a puppy?" 

"Well, funny story about that: Me and my friends were chasing those guys from H.I.V.E, but they did a sneak attack on us....I got hurt while still in my dog form, heheh."

"And what about your friends?" 

"I....I don't know. I'm sure they handled it though."

"Oh...that's...." 

"It's cool, we have a giant T-shaped tower we live in, I know where to find them, or where to go." but before Beast Boy could say another word, he winced with pain. "Agggh!"

"Beast Boy!", Brandon ran to help his friend, "What's wrong?!"

"I think...the bruises were harsher than I thought...I need to lay down for a while."

"I'll take you to my bed, you can lay down there!"

"Please" 

"Can you follow me or should I help you there?"

"I think a little help is nice" 

"Okay, here I go." Brandon helped and carried Beast Boy in bridal fashion. There were no words from Beast Boy, though he did have a blush grow onto his face. Eventually, Brandon took his guest to his room and put him in his bed, though he didn't have the time to tuck him in under the sheets just yet."Now hold still, I have to check your bruises" and BB struggled to lift off BB's jumpsuit. 

"Aggh"

"Hold still" 

"I'll try."; Brandon took off the upper part of BB's jumpsuit, revealing a thin but worked out torso, which was green like the rest of his body. Brandon blushed at seeing it. He thought the green body was beautiful, but he didn't say that since his first focus was giving it the helip it and Beast Boy needed.

"So...any bruises?" 

"Well..." Brandon checked, they were some bruises here and there, but nothing big...still, he needed some minor treatment.

"I think I have something in the bathroom, be right back" Brandon said as he went to the bathroom to get some cold cream to treat the bruises; Beast Boy meanwhile, was thinking about Brandon tending tp him. 

"Wow......he's a pretty nice guy....he didn't even comment on the thing and he actually believed me when I told the truth", he thought to himself, "And he seems pretty sweet....and he is cute....he's got a good butt....and he did care for me when he thought I was his dog.....but he's gotta come up with better name ideas."

"I'm back!" Brandon shouted cheerfully with the cold cream in his hands.

"Heeeey!" 

"Aaand I brought with me some cold cream for your bruises!"

"Thanks a lot, Brandon" 

"Oh, it's nothing!" Brandon pours some of the cold cream on the bruises al over BB's upper body.

"Ahhhh!", Beast Boy hisses a bit at the initial touches, but soon it subsides and he starts feeling the cold cream beginning to help his situation. Beast Boy was feeling relaxed, and that made Brandon happy.

"Feeling better?" Brandon asked 

"Yeah, a little bit, hmmmmm" 

"Phew, that's good! For once, I was fearing it'll be worse or something" 

"Haha, please...this is a superhero that you're talking to"; Brandon took a while to fully apply the cold cream and immediately was taking effect. Beast Boy sat on the bed with Brandon sitting next to him.

"You know, it's hard to believe that I'll tending a superhero" Brandon said "And you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you" 

"In wha-what?"

"In love" Brandon said blushing, feelimg embarassed a good bit now.  
"R-r-really?" Brandon nodded to Beast Boy's response, and that made BB blush just as much as Brandon. 

"I know it's kind of crazy felling in love at first sight and all that."

"Yeah, it sure is, heheh.."

"So..."

"So?"

"You...love me back? It's OK if you don't" 

"Well....this is all so new to me..."

"It's that a no?" 

"No....it's a..." BB couldn't let the nerves win him, he immediately pounced onto Brandon like a panther to his pray, pinning him into the mattress. Both were surprised by this sudden action to say the least.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Brandon...I may not know you that well, but I want you to own me."  
"Own you?"

"Yeah, I want to be your puppy...forever" 

"R-r-really? But.......um.....you're not really a puppy."

"What about pet play don't you understand?"

"Um....· 

"Heh"

"Well, I do know about pet play, hehe" 

"You do?" Brandon took advantage and pinned BB to the mattress, with the green hero wincing a little

"Not too rough!"

"Oh, right...sorry, I'll be gentle."

"That's the best way" 

"Teehee."

"Take your clothes off, you won't need them if you want to be free like an animal"

"Okay." and Brandon took off his clothes quickly, all at sight at Beast Boy's eyes, which loved it. "It's so fun to be naked TBH" Brandon said pulling down his pants.

"It really is."

"Okay, I'm ready" 

"I see that....lookin' gooood." Beast Boy said that, admiring the slender frame of Brandon, and alot too.

"Hehehe" 

"So, we start?"

"Take off your clothes too" 

"Heh, well, a little help?"

"Teehee, happy to." Brandon was more than happy to help his superhero friend to take off his jumpsuit, finally exposing the slender semi-fit green body, and the already hard cock that was crowned by green pubes, Brandon couldn't wait to indulge on that green body, and neither could Beast Boy to Brandon's white body.

"Can't believe I'm gonna lose my virginity to a superhero" Brandon said giggling

"Haha, it sure is amazing, ain't it?"

"No one's gonna believe me", and when Brandon says those words Beast Boy goes to hug his now lover:

"I will" 

"Hehehe, how to start?" 

"Who tops and who bottoms?"

"I think I'm top...you wanted me to be your owner, right?"

"Yeah" 

"Well I think that should settle it!"

"Heheh"I think I should get to work on your body"; Brandon started to stroke Beast Boy, who started purring within just a matter of moments after the initial touch. "Hehe, you're so cute when you purr" 

"I can't help it, heheh, purrrrrr."; Brandon leaned down to lick the shaft, and Beast Boy let out an outright moan the whole lick's duration"

"Oooooh, mmmmm" 

"Ahhhhh, mmmmmmm"

"I want your mouth In my cock" 

"Say the magic word first."

"Pleeeeease" 

"Good boy, here I go!" and Brandon engulfed the green cock with no problem, and also making in turn Beast Boy let out a loud moan as he feels Brandon's moist but warm mouth take in his cock every inch at once.

"Mmmmmmm" 

"Ahhhhhh"

"Hmmmmm" 

"OOOoooooh."

"You like this?"

"Ohhhh yeah."

"You want more?" 

"Yesss."

"Then spread them" 

"You got it", and the green boy fully obeyed his lover, spreading his legs and showing the brunette the tight pink hole of that tight green ass. Brandon was biting his lips at the sight almost immediately upon seeing it. 

"I want to pump him off without stopping.", Brandon said to himself in his mind, "Soooo bad!"

"Hehe, then come and get me" 

"Oh I am!" Brandon didn't wait, though he needed to prepare the hole first, and as such, he did just the trick: licking and darting his tongue at the soon-to-be-taken hole, BB's eyes rolled back in pleasure almost immediately.

"Prrrrrrr" 

"MmmMMmm"

"Grrrrr" 

"mMMMmmMMMMMMmm" BB was in heaven as Brandon was tending his hole, and it was just with the tounge too, he couldn't wait for the cock to get in there.

"Aaaah, hurry up B, I want that cock in there sooooon!"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, baby."

"Hehehe, good one." 

"Teehee, thanks." Brandon was then positioning himself, and by extension his cock, for entrance into Beast Boy's hole, which Beast Boy was with a grin stretching himself so the cock could go right on in now that the hole was well prepared. "Hmmm" Brandon groaned as he puts the tip, before then beginning the smooth slide in for the rest of the way. Beast Boy yelped feeling the shaft inside him, but loved it. Totally and completely loved it. Biting a close pillow though as it was a new and hard feeling, having such a nice hard cock push into him and all. 

"NGgggggghhhh!" 

"Oooooooooh! Damn, you're tight" "

"He, and you're biiiig, boy."

"Thanks" 

"Heheheh"

"Now...can I move?"

"Be my guest."

"Hehe", and then the thrusting finally began, with Brandon beginning to move in and out of that ass with glee. That in turn made Beast Boy start to pant and moan like a bitch, which made Brandon happy too. "*pant**pant*This...this feels so good" 

"Yeah, ahh, ahhh, it doooessss!"

"I want to be your owner....forever!" 

"I want that tooooo! I want you to mark me" 

"I will, I wiillllll!"

"Make me yours, fill me with your scent!" 

"Ooooooh yeah, I'm gonna!"

"DOOO IIIIT!" 

"I'M ABOUT TOO!"

"RAAAAAAWR!" 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!", and then came the final thrust, and with that final thrust the time had come for Brandon's cock to begin filling Beast Boy's ass with a nice steamy load of creamy white cum. Brandon tilts his head letting the feeling sink in. It was by far, the most pleasure he'd ever had.

A short time passed, and BB was on Brandon's lap snuggling with his "owner", his ass still leaking with all of Brandon's cum load. Brandon was ruffling the green hair of his boy playfuly.

"Scratch me behind the ear" BB said, and in response Brandon did just that. "Oooh, that's the spot" 

"heheh, so cute."

"All for you, master...I with I could stay with you forever."

"You...can't?"

"Well, I have to go back to Titans Tower."

"Oh..." Brandon felt a little bit disappointed he won't be with his new lover.

"But I didn't said I'll go right now...I can crash with you?"

"Well, sure; but I can cuddle with you and play with you the rest of the day?" 

"Of course, haha; I'll get you the bed and the doghouse ready"

"Awww, I can't sleep in the same bed as you?"

"...Of course, only if you beg it like a dog" 

"Pleeeeease?" Beast Boy said wagging his butt and sitting like a dog.

"Teehee, that's better." Beast Boy stayed at Brandon's house for the rest of the day, though he knew that he won't be together with him for too much longer, but he knew he'd see him again soon.

"I love you...Tofu"


End file.
